


Magic, Unseen

by pyrocitor



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocitor/pseuds/pyrocitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://blueheartofdiamonds.tumblr.com/post/71588096415/im-thinking-about-makeing-a-ff-along-the-lines-of">this prompt</a>. I've not updated it in a while, and I'm very busy at the moment, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inception

Through all the excitement, Anna had almost forgotten about her sister travelling slowly behind her. It was Wednesday, which meant Arendelle’s town square was packed with the gaudy, vivid colours and sounds of market day. The rich hues of the square were intensified by the bright summer sun, and the cacophony of voices throughout the entire town.

“Elsa! Come on, you’re missing it!” Anna - still inexperienced with freedom - felt like she would never grow tired of experiencing all that their kingdom had to offer; however simple and necessary. “Elsa, what are yo—“ Her voice crumbled and faded to nothingness when she glanced over to her sister for the second time. The demure woman had remained true to previous habits as she slowly paced through the crowd, her head lowered and marvellous eyes glazing the floor in front of her. And despite her desperate efforts to stay out of others’ way, she was failing severely due to the restless movements of the congested horde. Then, tearing through the chaos, a hand found her own and a voice rippled past the outside commotion; “Don’t scare me like that.”

A simper grew across Elsa’s face, and she shifted her eyes up to her sister’s charming gaze, who’s smiling face beamed up to her.

“I just don’t want you to miss anything.” Anna told her, proceeding, then, to drag the Queen across the entire market, making a note to speak with every merchant, peddler and auctioneer she came across. It amazed Elsa, how cordial and receptive her sister really was, but still exactly the same – excitable and enthusiastic as ever.

But for Anna, this was more than discovering the community - it was discovering her sister, once again after those dragging years. She knew there was altruism and kindness; she’d witnessed it, but how could anyone else see that if Elsa wore her insecurities as a shield. Although, there was still something admirable, and delicately exquisite about her when she hid herself away: but violently frustrating. No matter her actions, Anna constantly felt like she was falling even further away from her sister each time they spoke.

“Thank you, Anna… For today; it was wonderful.” Elsa’s words carried the princess’ thoughts back to the coherent world, where she wouldn’t tire herself out – for that, she was glad. She felt a grin, growing within her and upon looking to the Queen’s face she let it fly. Finally; she was actually getting somewhere.


	2. Prosper

“Anna, does it have to be here?” Elsa, her hands routinely placed in front of herself, interlaced with each other, nervously shuffled along as her sister dashed ahead, basket draped over her left arm. It was embarrassing enough, Anna wanting a picnic – as Queen, she should at least be held in  _some_  kind of formal respect, she may lose them otherwise – but maybe a more relaxed form wouldn’t be so bad. It was just one outing after all, hopefully. But wishing to stage the picnic basically in the centre of Arendelle was just spiteful; she knew that her sister understood a need for regality.

“Yes! How else will the townspeople see?” Anna chuckled, feeling in no way ashamed to dance back to Elsa and take her arm – enamoured by the affectionate (yet somewhat desperate) expression on the Queen’s face.

“See?… What? But I—They can’t… Anna…” Her mind reeling, there was little Elsa could say to refuse, as there was little she could say at all during this moment. Anna, though young had learned a great deal since the Coronation, mostly about common sense admittedly, still didn’t understand that while they loved their kingdom and all who dwelled in it; nobles were expected to act a certain way. And though both girls disliked the idea, Elsa understood that it was for the best to follow suit.

“You’ll be fine, Elsa.” The Queen’s gaze rose to meet her sister’s and emotion surged within her – biting back tears, she nodded; lending her frame to Anna, so she may guide her to their destination. Without hesitation, the young princess took one of her sister’s shaking hands in her own, and escorted her to the docks, leading them both till the end of the pier. It both took them a short while longer than expected before they released each other’s hand. Neither of them thought that the rest of their lives couldn’t make up for a whole childhood of lost contact, but neither of them would admit it either.

Grinning eagerly, Anna placed the basket on the wooden floors of the pier behind them, and produced a fine-looking azure blanket (which Elsa responded to frown at, since it appeared far to refined to be used as a picnic rug), and draped it on the planks ahead of them – paying no attention to Elsa’s tender glowers.

“See, not so bad?” Anna smiled over, nudging her sister in the shoulder playfully.

Though, all the older woman responded with was a simple; “Remind me to scold you later.” Before she seated herself as majestically as possible so as Anna wouldn’t find a reason to titter at her, though, the Princess had giggled (something Elsa found both utterly adorable, and also insanely exasperating) while she sat down: so that short dream was crushed. A few moments of silence passed, when Anna, mouth completely stuffed, offered over some food.

“Thandwicth?” Elsa spun around to find a sandwich, adorned with some kind of cheese and what looked to be ham, held by her sister, who still had that same captivating dopey grin she was holding earlier. But despite how charming she appeared in this moment (Elsa disregarded that heart flutter as excitement; she wouldn’t admit that she was, to her surprise, enjoying herself immensely), nothing could take the feeling they were being watched from her head. Maybe it was something else, like butterflies – she’d not felt this close to her sister in over ten years. Laughing behind her hand, Elsa gripped the sandwich, passing her sister a grateful dip of her head as she took it. Okay, so, this day wasn’t actually turning out  _so_  bad; she might just be able to admit that.


End file.
